prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Rest in Piece Eddie Guerrero
Eddie Guerrero Feb. 15, 2004 - June 27, 2004 The famed Guerrero family finally reached the pinnacle of sports-entertainment when Eddie Guerrero turned back the big Brock Lesnar at No Way Out 2004. Eddie's WWE Championship reign lasted more than four months before coming up short against JBL at The Great American Bash. Eddie Guerrero Dec. 29, 1996 - March 16, 1997 After Ric Flair was forced to vacate the United States Championship due to injury, a tournament was held to crown a new champ. At Starrcade 1996, Eddie Guerrero and Diamond Dallas Page faced off in the finals of this tournament. After interference by Syxx, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, Guerrero was able to secure the victory. Eddie Guerrero July 27, 2003 - Oct. 19, 2003 The United States Championship was deemed inactive after Edge unified the Intercontinental and U.S. Championships by defeating Test at Survivor Series on Nov. 18, 2001. In 2003, SmackDown! General Manager Stephanie McMahon decided to bring the U.S. Championship out of retirement in 2003, and set up a tournament to determine the new champion. Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit were the final two Superstars in the tournament, and they met at Vengeance in the pay-per-view opener. These two great mat technicians put in a stellar effort, which always seems to be par for the course with Benoit and Guerrero. With the referee knocked out, though, Rhyno interfered and laid the Gore on Benoit, allowing Guerrero to hit the Frog Splash for the win and his second United States Championship, as he had held it previously in 1996 while in WCW. Eddie Guerrero April 3, 2000 - July 23, 2000 Eddie Guerrero's first of two European Championship reigns came when he defeated Chris Jericho on RAW the night after WrestleMania 2000. Guerrero's reign lasted until Fully Loaded 2000 when he lost to Saturn, thanks to some outside interference by Saturn's valet, Terri. Eddie Guerrero April 1, 2001 - April 26, 2001 Eddie Guerrero captured his second European Championship when he defeated Test at WrestleMania X-Seven. He held it for 25 days before losing it to Matt Hardy on SmackDown! Eddie Guerrero Sept. 14, 1997 - Oct. 26, 1997 Just months after losing the WCW United States Championship, Eddie Guerrero switched his focus to Chris Jericho and the Cruiserweight Championship. The two Superstars finally squared off with the title on the line at Fall Brawl 1997, where Guerrero pinned Jericho for his first reign as Cruiserweight Champion, a reign that lasted just over one month. Chavo Guerrero Feb. 15, 2004 - May 6, 2004 Chavo Guerrero challenged Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Championship at No Way Out. Mysterio looked to have things in hand as he pulled off a hurricanrana and hit the 619. Mysterio then went to the top rope, but Chavo's father, Chavo Classic, pushed Mysterio off the turnbuckle and Guerrero rolled him up for the win and his third Cruiserweight Championship. Chavo Guerrero May 16, 2004 - May 20, 2004 After losing the Cruiserweight Championship to Jacquelyn, Chavo Guerrero was irate. He wanted to prove it was a fluke, so he challenged Jacquelyn at Judgment Day. He even took it up another notch and tied one arm behind his back for the match. Jacquelyn controlled the early goings of the match, but Chavo Classic untied Guerrero's arm and the challenger took over. He hit Jacquelyn with a Gory Bomb and won back his Cruiserweight Championship. Chavo Classic May 20, 2004 - June 17, 2004 Just four days after winning the Cruiserweight Championship back from Jacquelyn, Chavo Guerrero put the title up for grabs in a Triple Threat Match against Spike Dudley and, of all people, Chavo Classic. It seemed like it would be easy pickings for Chavo, as he could team up with his father, but in a fluke occurrence, Chavo Classic pinned his son to become Cruiserweight Champion. Chavo Guerrero Feb. 20, 2005 - March 31, 2005 Chavo Guerrero claimed his fifth WWE Cruiserweight Championship at No Way Out. He was the last of six men to enter the Cruiserweight Elimination Match, pinning Paul London to win the match and the championship. Chavo lived up to his family credo of Cheat To Win, reversing a roll-up and holding onto the ropes to beat London. Chavo Guerrero Feb. 18, 2007 - July 22, 2007 The Cruiserweight Open at No Way Out was open to Daivari, Shannon Moore, Funaki, Jimmy Wang Yang, Scotty 2 Hotty, Jamie Noble and reigning Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms, who held the title for more than a year. Nobody expected Chavo Guerrero to enter the mix, but after joining as a surprise contestant, he made a lasting impact when he eliminated Jimmy Wang Yang to become Cruiserweight Champion. Chavo Guerrero January 22, 2008 - March 30, 2008 With some heavy assistance from his newfound "family" in Edge, Chavo Guerrero defeated CM Punk to snare the ECW Title on the Jan. 22 edition of ECW on Sci Fi. In a match that was suddenly announced to be a "No Disqualification" encounter, the Ultimate Opportunist interrupted Punk's near victory, landing a spear on the Straightedge Superstar that gave Chavo the win and the gold. Los Guerreros Nov. 17, 2002 - Feb. 6, 2003 One month after the inception of the WWE Tag Team Championship, Edge & Rey Mysterio kept their rivalry going with Kurt Angle & Chris Benoit, but at Survivor Series Los Guerreros also got involved as a Triple Threat Elimination Match was set up. Benoit was able to land the top rope headbutt on Eddie Guerrero, but while the referee was distracted, Chavo Guerrero hit Benoit with the title belt allowing Eddie to make the cover and eliminate Angle & Benoit. Edge managed to connect on a double spear, knocking out both Eddie and Chavo and then Mysterio hit the 619 on Eddie. Mysterio went for the West Coast Pop, but Chavo nailed him with the belt, allowing Eddie to make the pin and win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri May 18, 2003 - July 3, 2003 Los Guerreros had a rematch for the WWE Tag Team Championship lined up for Judgment Day against the World’s Greatest Tag Team, but prior to the event, Chavo Guerrero suffered an injury that would keep him out of action. Instead of forfeiting the match, Eddie Guerrero went out and recruited a new partner – Tajiri. The match was also a Ladder Match, which added even more drama to the championship match. Tajiri utilized his mysterious green mist to thwart an effort by Shelton Benjamin to climb to the top of the ladder, knocking him off. This allowed Eddie to climb to the top and grab the belts for the win. Los Guerreros Sept. 18, 2003 - Oct. 23, 2003 Chavo Guerrero returned to action after an injury and rejoined Eddie Guerrero to bring back Los Guerreros. Chavo Guerrero went to General Manager Stephanie McMahon and got her to sign Los Guerreros in a WWE Tag Team Championship match against the World’s Greatest Tag Team. During the match, Shelton Benjamin brought a chair into the ring, but Chavo Guerrero kicked it into Benjamin’s knee knocking him out of the ring. Chavo then hit a suplex on Charlie Haas as Eddie followed it up with the Frog Splash for the team’s second WWE Tag Team Championship. Eddie Guerrero Sept. 4, 2000 - Nov. 23, 2000 After teaming with Chyna, his Mamacita, and watching her win the Intercontinental Championship, Latino Heat faced her and Kurt Angle in a Triple Threat Match on an edition of RAW for the title. Guerrero came out on top, adding tension between him and Chyna. Eddie Guerrero April 21, 2002 - May 27, 2002 Eddie Guerrero had been gone from WWE since November, and when he came back on the April 1 edition of RAW, he suddenly attacked Rob Van Dam. The following week on RAW, Van Dam fought Undertaker to determine the No. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Guerrero interfered again, hitting Van Dam with Intercontinental Championship, costing him the match. The two met up at Backlash to settle the score. Guerrero won the battle of the frog splashes, hitting his version to win his second Intercontinental Championship. Category:Blog posts